Game On: Interlude: Ianto and the Blue Silk Tie
by remuslives23
Summary: Summary: What happened to Ianto's blue silk tie? Requested interlude stemming from Game On: 'Ianto in Jack's Office'


**Title:** Game On - Interlude  
**Chapter:** Ianto and the Blue Silk Tie  
**Summary:** What happened to Ianto's blue silk tie.  
**Notes/Warnings: Sexual situations. Language. ** For **thrace_adams** and **dark_oracle_ran** who expressed interest in reading more about this particular memory of Ianto's from Ianto in Jack's Office. **lover100** prompt 010: neck. Thank you to **dogsunderfoot** for picking up my unfinished sentences. *head desk*  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Ianto's breath rushed from his lungs with a whoosh as his chest hit the surface of Jack's desk. 'Jack! _Fuck_!'

'That's the idea,' Jack mutters, shoving Ianto's shirt up until it's bunched under his arms. 'I've been thinking about doing this all day.'

Ianto felt a warm tongue lashing at his spine and arched up as the desire that'd been simmering all day flared hot and fierce.

'No,' Jack breathed, pushing him back down flush with the desk. 'Don't move.'

Ianto felt hands fumbling with his fly and then a rush of cool air raised goose bumps all over his warm skin. His cock bounced free of its cloth constraints, the tip pressing against the edge of Jack's desk. Ianto lifted his chest, trying to find a more comfortable position - _was that a box of paper clips digging into his ribs?_ - but Jack's hand flattened against his nape and forced him back down.

'Stay,' he ordered, his slick fingers piercing Ianto's hole, making him gasp softly in surprise. He bore back on them, feeling Jack twist them in and out then Ianto hissed with the stretch and burn of a third.

Jack's mouth moved against the sweat-damp skin of his nape. 'I love seeing you draped over my desk like that. God, I wish you could see yourself. You look like a little whore – all hot and open and ready for me.'

Ianto's fingers tightened around the edge of Jack's desk as the flames of want burned with a blinding intensity. It should have felt more degrading, more humiliating, shouldn't it; being called names like that? He never thought he'd like it, never thought it would arouse him beyond all reason, but the way Jack's voice hitched when he spoke, the way his hands trembled and fumbled with need as he tugged down his zipper and rubbed his leaking cock against Ianto's arse...

Ianto rutted blindly against the hard, unforgiving wood of the desk, knowing his dick would be raw tomorrow, but not caring if it meant getting off _right now_. He shifted, raising his head to get better leverage, more friction, and he heard Jack growl.

'If you can't do as you're told...'

Jack leaned heavily on Ianto's back, crushing him against the desk, then he heard a metallic _clunkclunkclunk_ of the stapler as Jack pinned his tie to the desk.

'Jack! Fuck, that was an expensive bloody tie, you bastard!'

'Ianto, I'll buy you a dozen in its place if you will just shut up now.'

Ianto felt the insistent press of the blunt head of Jack's cock between his buttocks and, as the thick shaft pushed inside, spreading his flesh and filling him so deliciously, the defilement of his tie was forgotten. Ianto tried to tilt his hips, but he couldn't move, Jack's weight and the staples in his tie keeping him pressed helplessly against the desk.

Jack stilled, hot breaths of amusement tickling the back of Ianto's neck. 'Love this,' he rasped into Ianto's skin, teeth scraping against his jutting vertebrae. 'Love it when I get to do this, to be the one to shake you apart.' Jack rocked his hips, his cock impossibly deep inside Ianto. His hands covered Ianto's, holding them in place on the edge of the desk. 'Love it when you let me take control.'

He pumped his hips several times in fast succession and Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head. His cock throbbed needily as his heavy balls pulled up tight against his body. Ianto cursed into the leather blotter, the words coming out distorted and leaving the leather dampened with saliva where his lips brushed against it. Christ, he was easy. Just a few filthy words and Jack had him on the edge. His breaths came in shallow pants, each exhale rustling the paperwork under his cheek, and Jack's chest was firm against his back, expanding and contracting in counterpoint to his.

Another perfectly angled thrust had Ianto nearly sobbing with frustration. He was _so_ close, so fucking _close_. He grunted as he tried to cant his hips forward. All he needed was the tiniest bit of friction on his cock...

'No, you don't,' Jack said, his grip tightening around Ianto's wrists. 'You'll come from my cock alone.'

'Jack...' Ianto whimpered desperately, pushing back and hearing the ripping of cloth as his tie tore. He'd never felt this kind of desperation before, the frantic, urgent need that made him want to scream and weep in frustration as he kept straining for the release that lay just beyond his reach. 'I can't...'

Jack twisted his hips and the rest of Ianto's sentence was swallowed by a wordless cry. 'You _can_,' he said before he moaned Ianto's nape. 'God, Ianto, I'm gonna... I need you to...'

He bit down, teeth sinking into the taut tendon in Ianto's neck, as he slammed inside Ianto one more time. He let out a string of profanity, the curses muffled by Ianto's skin, and Ianto felt the hot wash of come as Jack's orgasm shuddered through him. He gasped out Ianto's name, punctuating it with a final plunge, and the unbearable tension inside Ianto snapped. Powerful pulses of pleasure shook him, his knees buckling as he roared out his relief and he let himself go, spiraling uncontrollably in the maelstrom as his world flew apart.

When he drifted back into himself, his brain pushing its way through the haze of utter satisfaction, he realised that he could now move. Jack was pulling his tie over his head – the blue silk frayed and torn beyond repair - and chuckled softly when he saw Ianto's head lift off the desk.

'Welcome back,' he said with a grin.

'Wow.'

Jack's smile widened and he hooked his arms under Ianto's, pulling him up and back against his chest. 'Wow, indeed,' he agreed, crossing his arms over Ianto's chest and nuzzling his neck. 'Was that the first time you've managed...?'

'Yep,' Ianto breathed, letting his head roll back onto Jack's shoulder. His limbs hung limply by his side, too heavy to move, and he couldn't bring himself to care that he was standing there looking most undignified: his pants around his ankles and his thighs streaked with come.

'Can't move, huh?' Jack's voice was deep and melodic, the sound making Ianto's eyelids droop. A chuckle buzzed against Ianto's ear and then he was being lowered onto a soft surface. He curled up, barely aware of hands tugging on his clothing as the sound of soft humming lulled him into a light sleep.

He resurfaced for a brief moment when a warm, firm body curled into his, angles and planes fitting together comfortably, and soft lips were pressed against his temple.

'You ruined my tie,' he mumbled, burrowing into the comforting heat.

A rumbling laugh cascaded gently through him and his eyes closed in contentment. 'Rest now, Ianto,' whispered Jack as sleep laid claim to Ianto once more.

The next afternoon, twelve ties in varying shades of blue were delivered to the Tourist Office.

fin.


End file.
